Evasion
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: "Il avait juste pris sa moto et était parti droit devant lui. il était resté là-bas, sur la plage, plusieurs heures. Mais avant de partir il avait fait une photo, pour, s'il allait mal une fois, qu'il puisse sentir à nouveau le vent dans ses cheveux, la mer chatouiller ses pieds et l'odeur du sel marin lui titiller les narines." court OS fortement inspiré du film Jackpot


**Je suis de retour ! Et j'ai pas chômé pendant les vacances ! La preuve avec ce petit OS qeu j'ai rapidement écrit en voiture sur le chemin du retour. Il est inspiré de la fin du film "Jackpot" donc ça ressemble beaucoup x3**

- Oh et puis merde !

Je refermai mon portable d'un coup sec, coupant la parole à mon patron. Ces temps-ci, tout m'énervait : Mon boulot, la ville, mes amis... Même mon petit ami qui savait si bien trouver les mots pour calmer mes nerfs à vifs après le travail.

J'avais besoin de calme. Partir, être un peu seul, faire une pause.

Mais pas des vacances pour autant, juste un moment où je sortirai de la vie habituelle, prendre l'air puis revenir...

Je descendis les escaliers de mon immeuble quatre à quatre et enfourchai ma moto, n'ayant pour seul bagage que quelques sous et mes vêtements. Je n'avais ni portable, ni quoi que ce soit pour me relier au monde exterieur.

Je traversai à vive allure mon quartier et sorti de la ville. Est-ce-que Zoro s'inquièterai ? Sans doute. Qu'es-ce-que je ferai quand je serai à cours d'essence ? Bonne question. Mais je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir à ces questions. Je voulais juste partir, sans avoir aucun tracas.

Evidemment, quand je rentrerai, j'en aurai toujours des tracas. Mais je les prendrai avec beaucoup plus de calme que ces derniers temps où tout m'énervais.

Je continuai à rouler durant une demi-heure jusqu'à atteindre la mer. Je m'arrêtai et me débarrassai de mon casque avant d'aller au bord de l'eau. Il n'y avait personne vu le temps et la saison et cette plage qui, en été, était bondée de touristes, avait l'air sauvage en cette fin d'hiver. Quelque mouettes volaient au-dessus de ma tête et le doux bruit des vagues, aussi répétitif soit-il, me calma.

Pour une fois, je ne pensais rien et je n'avais rien à penser, juste la mer et son bruit régulier, le vent dans mes cheveux blonds et le doux toucher du sable sous mes pieds dénudés un peu plus tôt.

~

- Oï, tu sais où est Sanji toi ?

Je posai cette question pour la ènième fois depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Sanji, mon petit-ami, était sensé être rentré depuis près d'une heure et lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi, je n'avais vu que ses affaires posées sur la table ainsi que son portable. Sa moto n'était plus là et il n'y avait pas de mot pour me dire où il était allé.

Et j'avais beau demander à toutes les personnes suceptibles de savoir où il était, les réponses étaient  
toujours négatives. Là, je venais d'appeler Nami, la soeur de mon blond. Même si je ne l'aimais pas et qu'elle m'avait endetté, elle pouvait être sympatique, tant qu'il y avait de l'argent en jeu.

- Ecoute, tu as déjà posé cette question à Robin et à pleins d'autres gens. Sérieusement, j'aimerai bien savoir où est mon frère mais le problème c'est que j'en ai absolument aucune idée...  
- Tu connaîterais pas un endroit où il pourrait aller ?  
- Non. Mais réfléchis, si tu étais malheureux et que tu voulais retrouver le bonheur, où est-ce-que tu irais ?

A ces mots une photo me revint en mémoire : Une plage avec une immense falaise en calcaire sur un ciel gris d'hiver. Quand Sanji avait emménagé ici, je lui avais demandé quelle était cette photo. Il m'avait répondu que c'était quand il s'était fait plaquer par sa fiancée. Il avait juste pris sa moto et était parti droit devant lui. il était resté là-bas, sur la plage, plusieurs heures. Mais avant de partir il avait fait une photo, pour, s'il allait mal une fois, qu'il puisse sentir à nouveau le vent dans ses cheveux, la mer chatouiller ses pieds et l'odeur du sel marin lui titiller les narines.

- Je crois savoir où il est, merci Nami !  
- Hein ? Hé attends je-

J'avais raccroché au nez de Nami. Elle augmenterai sûrement mes dettes mais je m'en fichai. Je savais où était Sanji.

Je pris moi aussi ma moto et m'engageai sur la route. Heureusement qu'il m'avait plus ou moins décrit le chemin sinon j'aurai dû attendre docilement qu'il rentre. Et ça, je ne le voulait pas.

~

Cela faisait plus d'une heure depuis que je m'étais arrêté sur cette plage. J'étais resté longtemps assis mais ressentant l'envie de me dégourdir les jambes, je métais levé et j'étais allé me promener le long de la mer, mes chaussures à la main.

Je m'étais demandé si Zoro s'inquiètait mais n'ayant pas très envie de penser à ça, je m'étais contenté de regarder les mouettes plonger dans l'eau, avant d'en ressortir avec un gros poisson dans le bec.  
Mais une voix me sortit de ma rêverie et je failli tomber à cause de la surprise.

- Sanji !

Zoro... Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ici ? Je le vis courir vers moi et je failli tomber une nouvelle fois quand il me prit dans ses bras.

- T'étais là...  
- Je... je t'ai inquièté ?  
- Oh que oui blondinet. Je vois toutes affaires sur la table, il y a juste ta moto et ton casque qui ont disparu avec toi. A ton avis, je reste à la maison en buvant un café tranquillement ?  
- Désolé, j'avais besoin de me calmer...  
- Pas grave.

~

Enfin, je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Je métais perdu plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir arriver ici. L'inquiétude qui m'avait serré le ventre avait disparue, laissant place au soulagement. C'était étonnant comme je m'étais inquiété pour un rien. Je savais très bien que Sanji n'était pas de très bonne humeur ces derniers temps. Mais le fait de pouvoir le retrouver après avoir tant cherché était tout de même réconfortant.

Nous restâmes un long moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je sentais les muscles de Sanji reposés, contrairement à ces derniers jours où il étaient toujours tendus.

Après quelques minutes, je senti mon blond bouger entre mes bras, voulant sûrement partir. J'obtempérai et il me sourit avant de me glisser un "merci" à l'oreille. Je lui souri aussi et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de remettre ses chaussures et de courir jusqu'à sa moto.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai bien avancé dans Zoro is a god et Tu n'es qu'un chien et la deuxième partie ne va pas tarder à sortir pour ce dernier !

**- Le manque de reviews tue les auteurs. Pensez à eux, reviewez. -**


End file.
